<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Announcement by vvavavoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964827">Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom'>vvavavoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadko, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Izumi is growing up too fast, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She sets down her glass of wine and sits up straight. “Dad. I’ve met someone.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ATLA Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A couple people on tumblr requested the second chapter! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Izumi was finally coming home. It had been sixteen long months since she had been traveling around the world. She just finished her last six months in Republic City working under the Fire Nation Councilman. He was so proud of her and the work she was doing abroad but was dying for her to come home. He has so many plans for the two of them to work together in the Fire Nation and he couldn’t wait to start.</p><p>He was practically bouncing on his toes when her mobile came into view. His Princess looked so radiant. She smiled brightly as they hugged each other, and he squeezed her tight telling her how much he missed her.</p><p>A little while later they sat together for dinner sharing stories from her time away.</p><p>“You should have seen Tenzin’s face! He was so mad.” They both laughed. Izumi smiled as she took a drink of her fire wine.</p><p>“You seem like a new woman Izumi. I’m so happy that you loved your time in Republic City so much.”</p><p>She smiles again before saying, “Well it’s not the only thing I’ve loved over there.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>She sets down her glass of wine and sits up straight. “Dad. I’ve met someone.”</p><p>No, no, no, he’s not ready for this. It’s too soon.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. Well, I didn’t exactly meet him recently. I’ve known him for a while now- you know him too actually. You really, really like him.” She rambled on.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s Kenji.” Izumi looked a little apprehensive as she told him.</p><p>“Kenji? Your bodyguard?” He was taken aback. He couldn’t believe this! He assigned that little shit to protect his daughter and he seduces her instead? He was going to-</p><p>“Dad I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not like that. He’s a perfect gentleman, he never tried anything with me. Do you remember how miserable I was in Ba Sing Se? Well he was my only real friend there and we got along so well, and we spent so much time together, you know because he was around all the time and we just fell in love.” She smiled again.</p><p>“Love?” Zuko was already thinking of different ways to discharge the man from the palace.</p><p>“Yes, love.”</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>“That’s not all Dad. Now I don’t want you to freak out, but we’ve talked over this and I wanted to wait to tell you anything before we were one hundred percent sure. And I just I love him so much and… we want to get married.”</p><p>Zuko sat frozen in his seat. Married? She’s just a kid, how can she want to get married? He looked at his daughter and instead of the beaming young woman that was sitting across from him, he saw his little girl. The same one who would run to him when she would have nightmares and begged him to carry her around on his back and cried when she didn’t have her safety blanket to sleep with. When did she grow up?</p><p>“Dad, say something.” Izumi laid a hand over his.</p><p>“Um, I’m sorry, this is just a lot of information.” He sat back. “I mean, married? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure.” She smiles softly, squeezing his hand. “He makes me so happy.”</p><p>He wants to tell her that 19 is too young to get married. That she’s rushing things and it’s too soon. That she has her whole life ahead of her, why get married now? He wants to say so many things, but he can’t.</p><p>As much as hurt to admit, Zuko couldn’t deny the happiness radiating from her. And it was contagious. He could feel his smile growing the longer he looked at her.</p><p>“Well I want to officially meet him as your, um, suitor first, and there’s a few things we have to discuss, but if you’re happy, then I’m happy.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really.”</p><p>Izumi stands up and hugs her father, thanking him for everything. It’s all he can do to hold her close and hope he’s not losing his daughter forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi waited until her father was winding down in the evening by the turtle-duck pond to go see him. This was his favorite part of the day, when the sun was setting, and he was done with all his meetings. Zuko looked up from feeding the turtle-ducks when he saw his daughter approaching.</p><p>The Princess was so nervous to talk to her father. She had no idea how he would take this life changing news. Of course, she knew he would be nothing but happy and supportive, but she knew her father sometimes kept his true feelings from her when something upset him. And she desperately hoped that he wouldn’t be upset by this.</p><p>“Hello my little Turtleduck.” He smiled as she sat down next to him. He handed her some of his oats. “How did your meeting go?”</p><p>“It was fine. Nothing too eventful.” She sprinkled some oats in one hand and threw them for the ducks.</p><p>“That’s good. Uncle always said no news is good news.” He chuckles.</p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes enjoying each other’s company. Zuko looked over at his daughter and noticed that she was deep in thought. “Is Kenji going to join us for dinner later?” he asked.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yes. He should be back soon.”</p><p>Zuko hummed in agreement. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Izumi smiles. “You always know when something’s up, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, it’s my job to sense these things. Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, everything is amazing. I haven’t really been able to wrap my head around it myself yet but it’s wonderful.”</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“Dad, Kenji and I, we’re going to have a baby.”</p><p>Izumi having a baby? She herself was still just a baby! She literally just got married! How could this happen so fast?! “Are you serious?”</p><p>“Yes. We confirmed it with the physician this morning.” She smiled, tears springing up. “You’re going to be a grandpa.”</p><p>A grandpa. Zuko thought of his own grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon, a man he barely interacted with. One who made him scared and anxious every time he was in his company. The man was just as evil and despicable as his father. No, he is never going to be like that. Zuko was going to be a good grandfather. He was going to be one like his Uncle who was as much of a grandfather to Izumi as he was a father to Zuko. He would watch his daughter, the most precious person in his life, become a mother. He would help her and guide her like he did in all things in life. And he would love this baby, and never scare, or hurt, or threaten them. He couldn’t wait.</p><p>“T-that’s amazing.” He laughed as tears came to his eyes as well. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. “I’m so proud of you Zooms, you’re going to be an amazing mother.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dad. You’re going to be an amazing Grandfather.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated! Please let me know how you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>